ending the pain together
by AzuDai96
Summary: see authors notes, thats a better description. not for children or adults who know nothing about stress and pain


Hey! Before I get started, I thought of making a deathfic, like someone dying intentionally. Well, looks like I got around to it. This fic is rated MA cause of gore, violence, bullying, all that stuff. So I ask all little kids and adults that dont like death please leave this story. Thankyou.

For all that have stayed, thankyou. I was listening to sad songs while doing this. I know life can be hard, and we all do our best to take the pain away, but nothing is worse than seeing who you love cry because of what you done.

Ill explain later, after this fic. This fic means a lot, mentally, physically, and socially. I hope you enjoy this fic, as I write it out for you all.

~This story is dedicated to everyone that has tried to commit suicide. If you try and look for a solution, then you live again. ~

Xxxxxx

there she was, preparing for the night she went to osakas apartment. She got her bag of supplies ready, fed maya, and left for her friends place. After all of this, she started to feel better, after her first time, it seemed right. All her friends were doing it, getting it done with every sunday night. The night that should be for relaxing. She does relax, so is it all right?

She pulled up outside another apartment block not far away. She seen all the cars her friends own, and all of them were the same as her. She got her handbag, stuffed her little carrybag inside, and headed on up. She tapped on the door three times, no more, no less. It opened to her friend kagura. "hey sakaki, are you ready?" she asked as they went back in. "im ready...this really takes the stress and sorrow out." sakaki responded, her friends around a wooden table, all kneeling at it. On it, there was a large dropsheet, big enough for the table and for everyone to use. She found her spot, her name written in texta on the sheet. "is everybody ready?" asked chiyo, the tiny genius in on the act. She pulled her carrybag out, everyone had one, hers with necoconeco print all over it. She glanced around the table, kagura, tomo, yomi, chiyo, osaka, kaorin, and hersef, seated as they all fished out the contents of their own bag. Sakaki pulled out a white piece of cloth, a box of ten stanley knife refills, in the shape of rectangles, just like what the coce addicts use, and a little device, to check her heart rate. It was compulsory because of how little blood is in your system, and after that, a timer, the final item. Everyone used the alcohol swabs over one part of the wrist, as to not get any infections, and got their blades ready. "who would like to go first this week?" chiyo asked around the table. They all said when they wanted to do it, and tomo was up first.

"for my family, god bless you all..." tomo said, then she cut her wrist, two, three, four, five times. Starting her timer, it was set for 30 seconds. She waited that long, then when it beeped, she covered her arm and tried to stop the bleeding. The standard procedure, one by one, they all did, chiyo for her parents who were brutally murdered, yomi, for her ex boyfriend who got stabbed in hokkaido on holidays, kagura, for losing her mother in a train accident, kaorin, for losing her fiance to a car accident, sakaki, for the years of stress and torture on her from her parents, and finally osaka, who hated being how she was. They all did it, every week, same time, same place. Chiyo, after she has recovered, had announced that tis was the final session, their group planned to die after a year of doing this, and they all were doing it at her summer house. "bring suitable clothing, or if you want to do a little something before we do it, bring what you , it has been fun, and we got our stress out." everyone agreed, and started planning, but sakaki came up with a group idea. "what about, before we die, we get naked, and hug the person that you have always wanted to?" "thats a great idea, miss sakai!" kaorin said, and they all drafted who person would, and its yomi and tomo, osaka, kagura and chiyo, and sakaki and kaorin. They all agreed to it and left for the night.

Xxxxxx

the time has come, everyone got to chiyos summer house, and got all they needed out. Sakaki and kaorin thought a double noose would work, and they were tied up together. Tomo and yomi opted for cyanide capsules they would give each other, and chiyo, osaka, and kagura opted for burning the summer house with them in it. They all wrote their notes, saying why, how, and when, then sakaki walked to the postbox not far away and slipped them in. everyone got ready, and at midnight their plan will be set in motion.

Xxxxxx

sakaki and kaorin

sakai and kaorin tied each others neck with a noose, tied themselves to each other, and said their final words. "sakaki, I have always loved you, no matter what." kaorin started, crying onto her loves naked body. "kaorin, I have felt the same as you, for you. I love you kaorin." then they started to kiss each other goodbye. They heard a beeping, the time is nigh. They were sitting on the tre branch, and they tipped over, still kissing, until their necks cracked and they loss conciseness.

Xxxxxx

tomo and yomi

tomo and yomi were on the sand, outside, naked as well. Tomo started saying her last words, and so did yomi, doing the very same as sakaki and kaorin. They heard a faint beeping, and took their capsules, swapped them, and drank them down with a bottle of water each, in unison. They stayed hugged and kissed til their painless death soon after.

Xxxxxx

kagura, osaka and chiyo

osaka, kagura, and chiyo doused themselves with petrol, and waited for the beeping. Before then, all three said their final goodbyes, I love yous, and all kissed, as friends or crushes. A faint high pitched noise sounded, their fate is knocking on their lifes door. Kagura, chiyo, and osaka lit up a match each, and dropped it, cherishing their embrace, as they charred to nothing, along with the summer home.

Xxxxxx

5 days later

there weremail being sent, saying to find the girls at the summer house. When they all got there, they read one anothers notes, and decided that it was their choice. They called the police, fire brigade, and the morgue. They were all buried together, side by side, in a circle on the schoolgrounds they have attended high school. Nyamo, yukari, kimura, the whole school paid their respects, to the seven girls that died together.

Xx the end xx

so, what do you think? I have revealed the true person inside of me, the one that has tried to escape.

My personal dealings with death have stretched to classmates, friends, family, even others around the world. I have been cutting for years, the stress all flowing free. I hate myself for it, im scared everywhere, and I hate it. I tried to die numerous times, all failling. I never wanted to do it, I just did it all so the pain could go away. Nothing will make it go away, and I try everyday to find a solution. I love my family to bits, I care for them, show that I love them, everything, but its all not displayed proerly. I have aspergers syndrome, which is a form of autism, obedience defisite disorder, and depression and schitzophranea. Its hard to live, to breathe, to show someone you love them, everything is difficult.

This story is from my own mind, the characters are all owned by kiyohiko azuma, so is azumanga daioh.

~azumangalover~


End file.
